


Conflicted

by matchboximpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala





	Conflicted

  
Click on the image to see larger version.


End file.
